Harans
Harans appear in Imad 10 . A Haran is basically a citizen of Hara City ( Later Haratropolis ) ; Harans are all human in origin, however, they posess all strange caricatural forms and a few abilities that may look out of this world. The author confirmed that the Number of Harans of "Generation I" exceeds 70 ones. However, few of them appeared in Imad 10, and the most notable ones to appear are these 11: 1- Imad H. : This Haran is the Hero of the serie of Imad 10, and the wielder of the ATD . He is also known to be one of the 2 Co-Rulers of Hara City, is a great martial artists and posesses great marksmanship and hand to hand combat abilities. Imad Hars in Hara Chronicles has a different history: No omnitrix of any kind, developped his personal fighting style with the help of Issam Azurite, and is the living reincarnation of a seraph angel. His personality is slightly different, being more sour at times, yet knows how to express his feelings a litlle more. 2- Jazzufa Geenz (The one with a carrot like head, at Imad's Right) : Once a criminal mastermind, this genius had his plans thwarted by the rest of the harans lead by Imad, and eventually gave up on his old ways. He is now a scientist and the second Co-ruler of Hara City. Posesses wide variety of Gadgets. Imad's friendly rival. 3- Electronico: (The ball shaped Haran under Imad's left hand) : Imad's cousin, who's in fact a living lightning bolt in the shape of an energy emanating sphere. He's very hyperacive and easily excited, and likes to have fun whenever possible. 4 - Gargorée : ( Green haired woman on Imad's left ) Imad's aunt, who's also a chocolatiere, and at times a brute and a force bent on destruction to be reckoned with. Her chocolate has sometimes VERY negative effects on the consumers, which is why Imad and Jazzufa limited greatly her distribution zone to protect others. 5- Juju the ape-boy: ( Jazzufa's right ) A half-ape half-human boy with incredible acrobatic abilities born in the jungle Located In Hara City. He's Imad's cousin 6 Crancha : ( above Juju) : One of the two "bowling ball brothers", along with his sibbling Faffa. Crancha can curl into a highly resistant ball made of thick resilient grease, and can stand some cold temperatures. He's a round pale colored boy. Imad's cousin. 7- Faffa (Gargorée's left) : Crancha's brother, posesses the same rolling abilities, but unlike his sibbling, can stand some elevated temperatures. He's a tanned ball of living grease. Imad's cousin 8- Master Issam Azuri (extreme right) : Imad's old mentor in the Martial arts, posesses vast knowledge in many combat techniques. Top of physical condition. 9- May: (Woman above Gargorée) : Imad's aunt, and Electronico's mother. Can produce highly destructive sonic screeches. 10- Sorcerer T.T ( Double T ) ( Above Faffa ): Juju's father, also known as the mystical 9 fingered wizard (His thumb was blown up during an accident) . Posesses magical abilities of all kinds, though he uses mostly his powers to move objects in the story. Imad's uncle 11- Yamama: (Extreme left) : Known as the great Colossus of Hara City, Yamama makes up for his slow reflexes and intellect with his sheer height. 'Hara Chronicles' It has been confirmed by User Imadmagician that Harans will appear as Major Characters in the new series coming, called "Hara Chronicles" . The following story will be called : "Fall of the Seraph" It has been confirmed that Harans are gifted with special features and superpowers due to the abondant presence of Toonite in the Hara, a rare crystal found only in the Hara, which comes under many forms and is self regenerating. Harans have learned to use Toonite in their technology (Toon-Tech) to produce wonders of technology unavailable to other aliens. In the 3 chapters of this series, it is revealed that there is an eternal war between Heavens and Hell, and Imad acts as the reincarnation of a mighty seraph angel (Genesis Seraph) and his cousin Electronico acts as the dormant Vessel of an ancient Archfiend (Genesis Archdemon). Should one of these 2 fall, the vessel of Death (Jazzuffa) shall fully awaken and become a host to the reaper god, who will slay every single soldier from the side that has lost its Genesis Soldier. Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Teams Category:Humans